


Railed by Vampires

by ever3tt



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Fluuf, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Threesome, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, not for any fandom i just made up the characters and it makes me pic a fandom lol, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever3tt/pseuds/ever3tt
Summary: Anna takes care of the Havenmeyer's house while they're on vacation. When they come back they ask her over to dinner as a thank you. Her bestfriend reminds her of the rumors that they're vampires. But vampires don't exist, right? Basically p8rn w a plot;)
Relationships: Anna/Miss Marion, Miss Marion/Thomas, Thomas/Anna
Kudos: 2





	Railed by Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like two years ago lol just found it in my drafts and cleaned it up! Enjoy!

“You can’t go for dinner!” Alice exclaims loudly. The other people at the bus stop glance over at us and I hush my best friend. 

“Why not?” I ask, even though I already know what she’ll say.

Alice gives me a look of exasperation as if I’m purposely being thick. “Watering their plants for them while they were on vacation was one thing, at least they weren’t there, going for dinner is quite another.” 

A fall breeze blows through my clothes and makes me shiver. I shove my hands further into the pockets of my sweater and bunch up my shoulders tight to my neck. “The Havenmayers are perfectly respectable and there’s no reason I shouldn’t go for dinner.”

Alice rolls her eyes at me, which makes her look even more like an animated character because of her round spectacles and neat blonde bob that swishes with every tilt of her head. “Aren’t you even a little worried?”

“Why would I be, don’t tell me you actually think they’re vampires?”

“It’s not just me. Everyone does,” she says like a kid telling their parents everyone failed the test, not just them. 

“You’ve read too many horror novels. You are aware that vampires don’t exist, right?”

It’s then that Alice’s bus pulls up to the curb. “If you go into that creepy old mansion and come out with two holes in your neck I get to say I told you so!” She calls over her shoulder, heading to board the bus. 

“Have a good weekend Alice,” I say, shaking my head, before I turn and start walking home. 

-x-

On my walk home from school I scroll through my group chat with the Havenmeyers. They spent the last month in Europe and while they were there they paid me to water their houseplants. Occasionally they’d text me, asking if I could also mow the lawn, sweep the front porch, or take in their mail, hence the group chat. 

I’m not sure what I’m looking for exactly. None of their messages scream vampire, then, I’m not sure what would. The texts are perfectly normal, they really are a very sweet couple. My eyes scan over our most recent exchange, at this point I probably have it memorized. I've read it over so many times. 

Mrs Havenmeyer: “Thank you again Anna for taking such good care of the estate while Thomas and I were away. We would love to have dinner with you sometime this week if you’re available to thank you in person. If not of course we understand, though we would be disappointed.”

Anna : “It was no trouble at all! I’d be happy to do it again anytime. As it happens I’m free all week. I’d love to have dinner with you both.”

Mr Havenmeyer: “Splendid! Would Friday night work for you? Say seven o’clock?”

Anna: “Friday sounds great! See you then!”

-x-

The Havenmeyer mansion must have been gorgeous at some point in time. The architecture is old and the grounds are charming. It’s still beautiful but it seems to have at some point fallen into a state of disrepair. The gardens aren’t kept for and there are weeds growing in between the stones in the driveway. I know the Havenmeyers are extraordinarily wealthy so I don’t see why they don’t just pay for a gardener and maids but then I suppose it isn’t any of my business. 

Almost the second I use the massive gold doorknocker, the sound abrasive in the quiet neighborhood, the door swings open. Miss Marion stands in the doorway. 

For a moment all I can do is stare. It’s women like Miss Marion who make me very aware that I’m bisexual, that there’s no chance I’m straight. She’s a striking korean woman with long, shiny, dark hair. She’s wearing a plaid side striped pencil skirt suit. Miss Marion smiles at me, flashing white teeth. Her dark eyes gleam knowingly and I feel a blush rise to my cheeks. 

“Anna! How are you?” She asks as she ushers me into her home. I’ve been inside of course to water their plants but it’s still as breathtaking as it was the first time I walked in. The Havenmeyers have art hung everywhere, lush plants in all the corners, and the most lavish furniture. “My, what a lovely day it is,” she says before shutting the door. My brow creases, it’s a rather overcast day but I suppose everyone has their own preferences. 

I catch a glimpse of myself in their mirror in the front porch. I look a mess compared to Miss Marion. My blonde hair is pulled into a high ponytail and I’m wearing the only nice clothes I own, my levi jeans and a semi sheer black long sleeved top. I wish I’d worn more makeup to hide how tired I look. Her skin is completely unblemished, smooth and creamy. Miss Marion looks so composed and I’m worried what she must be thinking of me. My eyes find her in the mirror's reflection and my breath catches in my throat. Her eyes are tracing my figure. My mouth feels dry. Arousal stirs in my stomach for a fleeting moment but then her eyes find mine in the mirror and butterflies explode through my belly. I shove away my silly thoughts. She’s married.

“The semester has been good so far and I like my teachers but I’m sure it’ll pick up in no time at all and I’ll be running around like a chicken with its head cut off.” I’m rambling, I know it, but being around beautiful people always does this to me. It’s like my filter disappears and I start spewing the most embarassing stuff. 

Miss Marion is kind enough to act as if I’m not rambling. “You go to the local university don’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m in my second year. This is when a lot of kids drop out of the program but I’m determined not to. I like learning and I love my classes. It’s really busy so I don’t have much time for much of a social life-” I sound like such a loser. “-but I guess my education is the priority.”

“Yes, of course. Don’t work yourself too hard though.”

I laugh and try to think of something clever to say but I’m blanking. 

“Let the girl breath for pity's sake, Marion my love.” I turn to see Thomas descending the staircase. “Good evening, Anna.” 

He looks as handsome as ever. He’s a tall man, with wavy golden-brown hair and warm brown eyes, dressed in dark jeans and a creamy turtleneck sweater. They flick up and down my body, full of something like hunger, and I bit my lip. I must be imagining the looks from the Havenmeyers. Alice always tells me I have an overactive imagination. 

“Good evening, Sir.”

“You’re making me feel old,” he chuckles, eyes glinting with a young mischief. “How old are you again, Anna?”

“I turn twenty in the spring.”

“You're still basking in the fountain of youth then,” laughs Miss Marion. I flush. Surely the Havenmeyers can’t be much older than their thirties? 

“Let’s go to the dining room, shall we?”

We walk through the house and I can’t help but notice that all the curtains are pulled tightly shut. If not for the copious amount of candles lit, the mansion would be awfully dark. The rumours of the Havenmeyers being vampires comes to the forefront of my mind but I dismiss them. Just because their drapes are closed doesn’t mean they’re vampires. Besides, vampires don’t even exist. Alice must have really got to me today.

They serve me a beautiful meal in a room with a high ceiling, the prettiest chandelier, and oil paintings. There’s one in the corner that looks like a couple of writhing bodies and I find my eyes are drawn to it. I can feel a tingle in the pit of my belly and a hot flush rises in my cheeks. I feel so tense as the dirtiest thoughts cross my mind. God, I haven’t had sex in months I’ve been so entirely busy with school. I cross my legs together tightly under the table and look back down at my meal. 

“Is the steak to your liking?” Thomas asks, a note of worry in his voice. 

“Yes, very much,” I assure him, taking another bite. It’s juicy and rare. Just the way I like it. 

“You’re sure you don’t want any wine?”

“Water is fine.”

“Ice?”

“Yes, please.”

“And what about the soup, not too hot is it?” asks Miss Marion. 

“No, It’s lovely. The best I’ve had in a long time.” I notice that despite their worry over me liking the meal they’ve barely touched it themselves. 

They’re doing a good job of picking at it and pushing it around on their plates but I’m not sure a single morsel has passed their lips. Instead they drink glasses of dry red wine. 

“Oh, before I forget, would you prefer that we pay you in person for taking care of the estate or e transfer?” Surely they can’t be vampires if they know what e transfer is. This makes me laugh a bit to myself and I smile widely at Thomas.

“You really don’t have to pay me,” I assure them, genuinely. 

“Of course we do!” Miss Marion protests. “You did so much for us while we were away. Besides you’re a university student, surely a little money can’t hurt.”

They’re right of course. I could use the money. “I don’t actually have an e transfer account set up,” I tell them.

“No worries, I can give you the money before you leave.” 

The sound of rain on the window panes starts to fill the room, a gentle pater. The Havenmeyers share a look. “Uh oh, hopefully that doesn’t pick up,” Thomas says. “Would you like an official tour of the mansion while we wait for it to slow down?”

I nod and we all stand up from the dining table. “Bring your drink, Anna,” Thomas says. 

“Thank you again for having dinner with us.” Miss Marion smiles at me sweetly as we walk the halls. “It’s a Friday night so I’m sure you could have been out at any number of parties tonight but we really do love your company.”

“I’m not really much of a partier,” I admit to the couple.

“Perhaps with friends or a date then,” suggests Thomas. That amused glint is back in his twinkling brown eyes. A smile is tugging at his lips. That stirring warmth in my belly rises up again. 

Miss Marion giggles. “Ooo! Yes, are you seeing anyone, Anna?”

“My last boyfriend was in high school,” I tell them as they lead me into a room full of marble statues and gold framed art pieces. 

“Really? You’re so beautiful I’d have thought surely -”

“Don’t be a gossip, darling,” Thomas teases his wife, one of his big hands goes around her waist and he pulls her in close. He gives her a kiss on her cheek and she smiles happily. “Though I have to admit, Anna, she’s right. A smart girl like you. The boys and girls must wish you’d give them so much as a second glance.” 

“Oh, I-”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. My wife and I are attracted to both sexes. I didn’t mean to imply that you might be-”

I’ve got to be the cringiest person alive. The awkwardness as we bump around this conversation is eating me. “I am.” 

Another look passes between the couple and the warmth dips from my belly to between my legs. God, I need to get a grip. I take a sip of my water, the ice clinks against the side of my glass. 

After their art room, full of famous and incredibly expensive pieces, they show me their three floor library. I trace my finger along the spines of the books. 

“Feel free to look around, Anna dear.” So I do. The room is enormous. For a moment I imagine owning all these books but the image is too good to be true. I set my water down and climb up one of the rolling ladders to see what the room looks like from that point of view. Only just as I reach the top and look out at all the bookshelves a crack of thunder shocks me and my foot slips on the ladder. I squeeze my eyes shut as I fall, waiting for the painful impact, expecting to hit the hard ground. But I don’t. Instead I land in strong arms, my body pressed against a sturdy chest. I open my eyes and my mouth opens into a small ‘o’. Thomas watches my reaction. How did he move across the room so fast? It should have been impossible. 

“How?” I gape up at him.

He clears his throat and lets me down slowly. “Come, my office is in the room over.” 

I follow the Havenmeyers. They seem to be communicating silently through looks in the way only a married couple can. Only a vampire could move that fast, a voice in my head that sounds a lot like my best friend Alice’s says. For the first time that night I considered the possibility. 

In Thomas’ office there’s even more books. 

“Do you like to read?” Miss Marion asks me. 

“It’s all I do in my spare time,” I say.

He raises his eyebrows. “Are you a fan of Jane Austen?”

“Do you like to breathe?” The Havenmeyers exchange a shocked look and I flush. “Yes, yes, of course I’m a fan of Jane Austen.”

“Oh, you were being funny.” Miss Marion forces a laugh. “We have a copy of one of the very first editions.”

“We won it at an auction,” Thomas says quickly. My eyes find his and I watch him carefully. 

“Really?”

He clears his throat and looks away from me. “Would you like to see it?”

“Please.”

I set my water down when Thomas passes the book to me. I hold the book in my hands and stare at it in awe. An original edition from 1813, I can hardly believe it. I open it and flip through it. I wince and inhale sharply when one of the pages gives me a papercut. Blood wells on the tip of my finger. I’m about to apologize but when I look up the Havenmeyer's eyes are twitching as they stare, as though entranced at the blood. 

“You are vampires.” It’s not a question but a statement.

Miss Marion takes a step toward me. I should probably feel frightened but I don’t. Then I do something that’s probably stupid. I extend my finger in her direction. Her lips draw back and I catch a glimpse of her fangs, poking out. 

“How do they work?” I wonder aloud. “They weren’t there before were they?”

“You’re not frightened?” Thomas wonders at my boldness. He’s stiff, head turned away from me. Like he’s trying to avoid the smell, the sight, of my blood. 

I shrug. “Should I be?”

“We won’t do anything you don’t consent to,” he tells me. My eyes watch his wife as her eyes drag up from my finger to my face. 

“Then I’m not afraid.” And I’m not. Maybe that’s stupid. Probably it is. 

“Suck your finger,” Miss Marion says.. Her voice is low and breathy. 

I draw in a breath but raise my finger to my mouth and wrap my lips around it, letting my tongue swirl around the tip. My blood tastes metallic but the way the married couple is staring at it's like I’m swallowing ambrosia. When I pop my finger back out the blood is gone from my finger and my lips are wet. 

Miss Marion steps closer to me, setting her glass down beside mine on the desk, until she almost has me pressed against the wall. She uses her cool fingers to tilt my chin up. Then they move, running along my jaw, down my throat, behind my ear, a gentle tug at my earlobe before they wander through the baby hairs. These simple touches are so sensual. Then she reaches for my hand and raises it between us. More blood has welled up from my paper cut. She swallows and her mouth opens, her eyes stuck on the doppler of blood.

“Is this okay?” she asks me, her voice a whisper. A shiver goes up my spine and I nod. 

She puts my finger to her lips and her tongue drags across the skin, slow. It licks the blood away. Her eyes are closed but beneath her lids I can see her eyes roll back. My finger rests on her lower lip a moment. Then she puts it in her mouth and sucks. When it pops out she murmurs, “Can I kiss you, Anna?”

“Yes.” I’m almost shaking in anticipation. My legs tremble and I squeeze my thighs together. 

Her lips ghost across mine and a rush goes through me. This is my first time kissing a girl. It really isn’t very different from kissing a boy. Her kisses are gentle and soft but that isn’t what I want. I reach my arm around her neck, my hand runs through her silky black hair and I pull her closer. Miss Marion grabs my waist and pulls me flush against her. I kiss her with purpose so she knows I want this. She HAS to be able to tell how I want this. It would be embarrassing if she wasn’t kissing me back with the same vigoure. Her hands find the hem of my shirt and she pulls away. I whine at the loss of her skin. I feel Thomas behind me, slipping his fingers under the fabric of my top and running his hands up and down my sides, raising goosebumps all over. The tingling is going to drive me absolutely mad. This is already better than what little sex I’ve ever had. My high school boyfriend hardly had a clue and the boys I’ve hooked up with in the last two years rushed. They race through it like there’s some first place trophy to win. 

“Can I take this off?” Thomas asks me. 

In response I raise my hands. The sheer top comes over my head to reveal my lace black bra. His fingers skim across my skin as he pushes against me. 

“More,” I beg. I can feel him hardening against me and I grind into him. A moan falls from his lips and he cups my breasts, squeezing. 

Thomas' fingertips circle my nipples over the thin fabric of my bra and I grind back against him harder. “This?”

“I want you both,” I tell them, exasperated. “You don’t need to ask me if it’s alright before removing each piece of my clothing. Please fuck me,” I say desperately wanting more. I’m begging. I’ve never begged before. But I want this so badly. I don’t care how pathetic I sound right now. Miss Marion and Thomas could turn me to jelly on the floor in seconds with just a few brushes of their fingertips on my skin and I need this. 

“You’re sure?” Miss Marion asks. 

“If I want you to stop I’ll say so,” I assure them. 

They undress, moving at a speed that only vampires can. Miss Marion’s suit jacket falls to the floor and let’s her shirt land beside it. I feel Thomas' bare chest at my back. I whine, “I want to help.” 

They freeze. I kiss Mrs Harvenmeyer again, her mouth opens under mine and my tongue traces her lower lip. Her mouth is wet and warm and I press my lips to hers. The sounds she makes in response are sinful. I reach behind me with one hand and palm Thomas through his jeans. 

“Oh, sweet, Anna. What did we do to deserve you,” he moans into my ear as he kisses up my throat. I breathe hard. I’m a sucker for neck kisses. They make my knees weak. I wait for him to bite me but he doesn’t. 

I use my spare hand to unhook the clasp of Miss Marion’s bra and it slides down her arms before it falls to the floor with her shirt and jacket. I stop kissing her and she starts to unbutton my jeans. I kick them off. Her hand slides into my underwear and I plant kisses across her breasts. Her nipples harden and I make a sound of pleasure. Thomas unhooks my bra and I let it land beside his wife’s. He plays with my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers as Miss Marion’s fingers spread my folds. My lips are leaking and I press closer to her. 

“You’re so wet,” she whispers, teasing. She strokes the skin, spreading the wet warmth seeping from between my thighs. 

I moan when she finally inserts two fingers and starts pumping them slowly. My legs start to shake as she picks up speed. My arms go around her neck and I suck at her neck, I nibble and bite at her sensitive skin. I roll my hips forward and make needy noises and gasp a bit as she inserts a third finger into me. I feel so full and she knows what she’s doing and I close my eyes and suck at her neck while I use one hand to hold her close and the other to rub her nipples. Reaching around me Thomas uses a hand to rub up the front of my folds, rolling across my clit. I rub up against them, grinding and groping at them. I plead with them. 

“Oh my god! Feels so so good,” I moan. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Thomas supports me as I come, trembling, seeing stars. 

But they’re not done and it occurs to me that unlike the subpar sex I had in high school and university, the Havenmeyers can probably last a couple more rounds than my ex and previous hookups. 

“Perhaps we should move to the play- I mean bedroom?” Thomas suggests. I’m limp against them, unable to stand on my own. The idea of more makes me giddy with excitement. I nod. He holds me close to him and everything blurs, he moves so fast. 

They’re room is smaller than I’d anticipated. A big bed(obviously never used for sleep), a plush sofa(which they lay me down on), a walk-in closet, and a fireplace. It’s a cozy room. I’m starting to recover. Miss Marion rubs my nipples and they perk up for her. The stirring in my belly is back. That fast and I’m already ready for more. 

Thomas is holding me up but the idea of how much further we can go helps me recover. I help him out of his jeans with the assistance of Miss Marion. 

I’m not sure what to do now so I don’t protest as Miss Marion guides me to lay on top of her. I straddle her waist and grind my folds against hers. I watch as Thomas tilts his wife’s chin up and lowers himself over her face. She sucks between his thighs, head tilted back, revealing a long strip of pale throat, peppered in bruises from my sucking. My breasts press against Miss Marions as I lean forward and take her husband's length in my mouth. 

I do my best to focus on Thomas, after all I’ve already had my pleasure. However, all the while I’m licking broad strokes I’m also rubbing myself against Miss Marion’s shifting hips. There’s no question they’re both incredibly experienced. They know exactly how to move, at what angle, and how fast. I can feel the pressure building up inside me once again. Miss Marion wraps her legs around my waist and speeds up. I resolve myself and do the same, sliding up and down Thomas’ length, my head bobbing. He holds my hair back from my face and when he warns me he’s close I keep going. He doesn’t taste like anything and I swallow as best I can but some of his come slides down my lower lip. He reaches out and wipes it away with his thumb, smiling down at me affectionately. What really turns me on is when he sticks it in his mouth and sucks on it.

I sit up and slip off Miss Marion and sit back against the sofa. She spreads my legs and busies herself between my thighs, licking and sucking. Thomas grips her waist and slides into her from behind, pounding into her at a speed that would have torn me apart. It’s not until I watch him fuck her that I realize how gentle they’ve been with me. Miss Marion licks my clit, her tongue darting against it, moving fast. 

I arch my head back and let it fall against the pillow behind me. Bliss. That’s what this is. Pure utter bliss. I have the brief thought that I never want to stop.

I close my eyes momentarily and bask in the sounds of the creaking furniture beneath us, the slap of skin against skin, and the sucking noises Mrs Harvenmeyer was making as she brought me to the edge again. I looked down at her and watched as she sat up, shifting her angle against her husband’s length as she slid up and down him, shaking her ass and rolling her hips. This new angle lifted her mouth from between my thighs. Sitting up I reached for a throw pillow and placed it between my legs. The silky fabric rubbed against my sensitive folds and I started to pick up speed as I pressed against the pillow. In any other setting I’d have felt self conscious but with the Havenmeyers I felt more safe and relaxed with myself and my body than ever before. I change from circling my hips to fast forward movements. My breasts feel heavy and sensitive so when Mr Harvenmeyer reaches out and squeezes my nipple between his fingers it makes me cry out. I’m so close. I rock my body and moan loudly. My breasts bounce and I meet Thomas’s lust filled eyes. They watch my face, eyes lidded, as I push myself closer and closer to orgasm. Sweat drips down my brow and I notice for the first time that a thin sheen of sweat covers my body. I ride the pillow faster but I just can’t reach my climax. Changing my position I lean forward, bracing myself on my forearms and hump the pillow into the sofa. This new angle is exactly what I needed. I fold my legs and rub myself harder, my rhythm getting sloppy. My breathing is shallow and I muffle my scream by biting into another cushion as I come. 

Slumping down I tilt my head and watch as Miss Marion rides out her orgasm as well. Her eyes screw shut and she braces herself against the sofa as she comes with a cry. 

She lets herself fall forward into the couch and I watch Thomas jerk himself off. I sit up and move toward him on the couch on wobbly knees. I sit before him and he half stands, one foot planted on the floor and one bent on the sofa as he ejaculates. His ropes of come land across my face, my throat, my chest, even some on my stomach. I open my mouth so that some lands inside. I swallow it. I feel shifting on both sides of me and make a sound of contentment as tongues clean me up. Across my breasts, my neck, my belly. 

“Everything about you makes me hot,” Miss Marion whispers, kissing and licking at my come covered face. 

“How are you holding up, Anna?” Thomas asks me, smiling, already knowing my answer. 

The tongues on my face have turned my insides to liquid and I’m squirming all over again. “We’re not done are we?” I ask worried. 

Their eyes darken as their eyes rove across my body. I squirm some more, I want them to touch me but I don’t want to ask. 

“Come, let’s go to the bed,” Thomas says. “The couch is covered in come.”

I don’t tell them I don’t mind, that actually it turns me on. Instead I follow on weak legs. The bed isn’t far but if it had been much further I would have needed to be carried. I’ve never been so aroused before in my life and as tired as I am I can’t get enough. 

“Lay down at the edge of the bed, Anna,” Thomas tells me. I do as he says and the moment I fall into their bed I’m writhing against the silky sheets and making the most embarrassing sounds. I can’t bring myself to care. Not when Thomas is on his knees sucking and licking at my thighs like that. 

The less than impressive sex I had with the one boyfriend I had in high school comes no where close to this. Back then I couldn’t wait for it to be over. It wasn't bad, it just wasn’t good. It was fine. I’d have preferred to have been reading or even doing my chemistry homework. 

Now I can hardly think straight with the pleasure flowing through me. His tongue flicks back and forth at an inhuman rate when he moves between my thighs. My legs twitch uncontrollably from how good it feels. When he speeds up, I can’t help it when my thighs come together, pressing against his head. I screw my eyes shut and whine when he holds my thighs apart. His fingers are cool and his hands strong. 

“Open your eyes,” Miss Marion tells me. I want to do as she tells me but my eyelids are heavy. “Open your eyes, Anna,” she says again. I can’t disobey her. Not when she says my name like that. Her voice is like soft velvet. I open my eyes to the sight of Miss Marion leaning over me. “Good girl,” she praises me. 

My back arches up off the bed when she twists my left nipple between her fingers. I jerk but Thomas is holding me tight. Has anyone ever died this way? I feel so good. So damn good. I never knew it was even possible to feel like this. She squeezes my right nipple and I moan and press into her touch. 

“You like that?” She asks me, sounding amused. 

I can only nod. She pulls on them and a spike of pleasure shoots through me. I bite my lip and my moans turn higher and more frantic. I need more more more more more more more. Miss Marion leans closer then places her lips around my hard nipple and swirls her tongue around it. I tilt my head back, trying not to cry out. 

Miss Marion’s lips leave my breast and a needy sound leaves my mouth. “That’s right, don’t hold in those desperate little sounds. I want to hear them.”

My body shudders as Thomas clamps down and sucks hard and I mewl. “I think it’s time,” she says to her husband. “Are you ready for that, Anna?”

“Yes, please yes,” I beg them. Thomas stops sucking me and I whimper at the loss of his tongue against me. 

I cry out when I feel his tip at my entrance. He pushes into me and I go still, he’s so big. I worry it’ll hurt like all the times before. He moves slowly, with such gentleness. They’ve prepared me so well. I’m wet and it doesn’t sting or hurt at all. But I don’t want gentle. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him to me. He gets the message and pushes into me fully. I gasp at the fullness of him. Miss Marion pushes my hair back from my face and sucks at my earlobe, nibbling the shell of my ear. “You’re doing so good, Anna baby.”

I look into her dark eyes full of lust and with shaky hands pull her to me. She catches on, thank goodness, I’m not sure I could voice anything right now. She spreads her legs above me and I reach up with my mouth before she can settle on top of me. It’s not long before I have her twitching and releasing whiny little breaths. She tastes so good. Warm and salty on my tongue. I lick it all up. I work her into a frenzy, my tongue flicks over her clitoris the way Thomas had been doing to me earlier. My mouth is full of her and I try to focus as Thomas thrusts into me hard and fast. It’s not as fast as he was with his wife, the force would kill me, but it’s faster than any human could dick down another. I moan, and shake and come near to sobbing it all feels and tastes so good. 

Goosebumps break out across my whole body when I feel fingers start rubbing my clitoris. 

Miss Marion comes and I suck at her until she lifts off my face. She lays beside me, eyes glazed over, she kisses me. Slow and thorough. She must taste herself on my tongue. I feel her smile against my lips. 

I’m pushed over the edge when Miss Marion’s tongue finds my neck. She sucks and licks but doesn’t bite. I wait for the feeling of teeth piercing my skin but it never comes. Instead her fingers find my nipples again while she uses her tongue on my neck. That combined with Thomas’ overwhelmingly fast and full strokes are enough for me to finish. I come seeing stars, my whole body tingling. Thomas pulls out of me and I watch dazed as his wife sucks him off. When he tells her he’s close she pulls off him and his come shoots across her chest.

When they turn back to me their sleepy contentment leaves their faces and is replaced by worry. 

“Anna, darling, why are you crying?” Miss Marion curls around me on one side while her husband folds around me on the other. I’ve never felt so safe before in my life. 

“I’ve never felt so good,” I confess to them. “How am I to ever go back to sex with anyone else?”

The Havenmeyers share a conspiring glance. 

“Do you really feel that way?” Thomas asks me, like he can’t believe it. 

“How could I not?”

“Anna, I was thinking… you mentioned needing employment to pay for university last night.”

I’m confused as to how that relates to the mind blowing threesome I was just part of but nod anyway. 

“You did such a good job looking after the house while we were away… would you want to be our maid? We would pay you very well. We know the estate is big and that on top of school it would be a lot. However, perhaps we could make it worth your while?”

“You mean, we could do this again?” I ask, breathless and full of hope.

“This amongst other things…”

My mind spins, overwhelmed by all the possibilities. 

“We of course would understand if you had to think about-”

I don’t let him finish. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Did you really think I could say no? I orgasmed more times in one night than I did my entire high school relationship,” I confess.

“But that-” 

I nod. “I didn’t even orgasm once with my last boyfriend.”

They stare at me in shock. “Did he not care for you to be pleasured?”

I shrug. “I think he was more focused on his own. Or he just didn’t know how.”

The Havenmeyers have twin creases between their pretty brows. “That isn’t how we do things.” 

I laugh. “I noticed.” Then I hesitate. Pursing my lips, rushing out my question. “Why won’t you bite me?”

“Bite you?”

“I thought that as vampires you might want to?”

“Of course we did.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“The taste of blood during such an activity, while we’re aroused, often makes us orgasm nearly immediately. We also figured that would make you squeamish. For most humans such an idea is terrifying for them.” 

“I want you to.”

“You want us to feed?”

“Isn’t it supposed to feel good for me?”

“Yes, quite. Oftentimes the feeling is quite arousing for the human as well.”

“Then yes I want you to.”

“Next time then, Anna love.” I smile sleepily. So happy. So shaky. “Awh,” Miss Marion coos and pulls covers up around me, curling her body into mine. Thomas follows. Cocooned by warmth I fall asleep between two vampires.

**Author's Note:**

> So part one?? I have inspo for so much more so like and follow!


End file.
